Here it is
by ggobsessed
Summary: This is what might happen if Luke and Lorelai were to get married


Title: Here it is Author: Heidi Email:bakegurl@hotmail.com Summary: This story is about how Lorelai's life might be if she married Luke. Category Pairing: Luke and Lorelai Rating: PG  
  
It was a beautiful May day in Stars Hollow. A perfect day for a wedding you might say, Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Yes, the day actually came. Luke and Lorelai are getting married. The wedding is on May 17, 2003. "Luke, do you have you tux on?" Rory asked. "Yes.I do" he said "Tell me one thing, Rory, "Luke asked "What?" Rory wanted to know. "Does your mom look beautiful in her wedding dress?" "Yes, she looks very beautiful," answered Rory. In Lorelai's room... "Mom, when are you going to tell him?" asked Rory "Umm.. tell him what," Lorelai wanted to know. "Mom, the man has to know that you're having his baby," Rory then said "I can't deal with it right now, alright?' Lorelai answered. "I will tell him tonight after the reception, alright," Lorelai stated. "Promise?' Rory asked. "I promise you, now would I lie?" Lorelai asked. "No, but that's not the point," said Rory Later that day...after the wedding The wedding sure was beautiful. The reception was held at Ms. Patty's Dance Hall. It got over at around 1:30 am. Lorelai then decided that she had to tell Luke that she was having his baby. "Luke," said Lorelai. "Yes," he answered. "I have to tell you something very major that I hope will change our lives for the better," she continued. "What," he wanted to know. " You always have this weird way of dragging things out, you just need to say what you are going to say, and save the person waiting for the info that you could have just told them without babbling on for hours upon end." "I'm pregnant," she said. "What?" he asked. "Are you sure?" he wondered. "Yes, I'm positive," Lorelai said. "Well, I guess that we are going to be parents then, aren't we?" he said. "Have you told Rory?" Luke wondered. "Yes, but I only told her about four days ago," Lorelai answered. "Let's have a baby then!" Luke exclaimed. Lorelai was extremely in aw of how Luke reacted. She thought that he would freak out on her or something. It was probably a good thing that he didn't. Lorelai made an appointment to go see some doctor in Hartford. The same one who had delivered Rory. He was a good doctor, so that didn't matter. It will be a little weird; there will be a new baby and no Rory to be there. Lorelai was feeling very sad. The doctor appointment was set for June 3, 2003. "Well, it looks like your baby will be due on January 29, 2004," said Dr. Samuels "Well, okay then," Luke and Lorelai stated. Lorelai couldn't wait to get home and tell Rory. It also saddened her because when the baby was to be born, Rory would be in Boston at Harvard. She started there in the fall. Wow! That hadn't hit Lorelai yet. "Hey Rory," yelled Lorelai. "Yah," Rory wanted to know. "The baby is due on January 29," Lorelai said. "Cool," Rory stated. Months had passed. Lorelai went to her doctor's appointment in August, before Rory went to school. She decided not to find out the sex of her baby because she did find out what Rory was, so she didn't want to this time. Then came the part before Rory left. They all had to sit down and decide on a couple of suitable names for Baby Danes. They each came up with a list of three names for each sex. Here were Luke's suggestions for a boy: Lucas, Jr., Noah, and Connor. For a girl: Cassidy, Chloe, and Mattison. Here were Lorelai's suggestions for a boy: Noah, Jake, and Carter. For a girl: Madison, Jordan, and Hanna. Rory suggested Michael, William, and Jake for boy's names. For girls names she chose Jordan, Madison, and Lily. They picked out a name from each list so they had three names for each. For a boy they chose Noah, Jake, and Michael. For girls names they chose Madison, Jordan, and Hanna. September came too soon for Luke, Lorelai, and Rory. They had to take Rory to Boston to start her new life. "Rory," Lorelai sobbed, "please tell me that you will come and help me out when the baby is born. " "Maybe if the baby comes on Christmas break or something," Rory said. "Mom, I have to go now," Rory said. "I have to go register." Lorelai and Luke left in the Jeep, while Lorelai cried the whole way home because her baby was leaving her to live a new life, and it scared her a lot! "C'mon, Lorelai," Luke tried to comfort Lorelai. "She will be back for Thanksgiving," he continued. "You're so emotional with this whole baby coming and Rory leaving thing," Luke said very insensitively. "Um excuse me," Lorelai said. "I have two more weights on my shoulder Luke, believe me, if you want to take one, by all means, don't let me stop you." "Let's just go home, I don't wanna fight with you," Luke said. "Well, okay then," Lorelai continued. They got home later that night. It was soon November, and Rory called, and said that she would be home for Thanksgiving. That was an uplifting note, since they had found out a week before that Lorelai's dad has cancer. It was spreading rather quickly, and the doctor said that this may be the last holiday he would see. Lorelai sure had a stomach on her. The doctor said that the baby was a little ahead of schedule. It was a little bigger than normal. "Hey Mom!" Rory yelled as she got off the bus from Boston, "How's the baby?" Rory asked. "Oh, okay I guess," she answered. "Ok?" Rory asked. "Well, it's just this whole grandpa thing that is kinda making me wigged out," Lorelai said. "Okay," she answered as she gave her mom a hug. "How's my new stepdaughter doing?" Luke asked. "She's doing good," she answered. "Are you taking good care of my mother?' Rory asked. "Of course," he said. 'I love her." "Aww, Luke is getting sweet on us again mom," Rory said. "Hey...It's Rory," Sookie said as she just walked in. "Hey Sookie, good to see ya!" Rory said. "Lorelai, I wanted to share something with you, Luke, and Rory, and. oh I guess Dean now," Sookie said as Dean walked in. "Did I interrupt something?" Dean asked. "Of course not," Rory said in a flirty voice. "Anyway, back to Sookie's news," Lorelai said. "I'm pregnant," Sookie said in an excited voice. "Oh my God Sookie, really?" Lorelai questioned. "Yah, the baby is due in May, the 19!" Sookie said. "Have you thought of a name for baby Melville?" asked Lorelai. "Yeah, as a matter of fact we have," said Sookie. "For a boy, Jackson chose Cameron James Melville, and for a girl I chose Zoe Leigh," Sookie said. Everyone was very excited. Two babies born at the Independence Inn would be a first in a while. It will be nice they thought because they will be born in the same year and all. Rory had to go back to Boston on the 28th. So Lorelai was holding on to the moments for a while. The 28th came, and Lorelai had to say goodbye to Rory again. Everyone came over to say goodbye, Dean was there for the longest time! He really loves her. Lorelai is secretly holding on to the fact that they may get married someday. Lorelai and Luke went to visit her dad in the hospital, he was getting pretty bad, and her mom was getting freaked out. She had no idea of what to do alone. His will stated that $100,000 was to go to Lorelai and Luke for the new baby's education. That was very thoughtful of him they all thought. It was now December. Christmas was approaching, and Rory would be home soon. Richard is still holding on. He is doing alright for now. He is determined to see the baby be born, and to see Rory at least one more time. Lorelai has been missing work a lot to spend time with her father. She has gotten really close to him in the past few months. It was like they had always been close. Now, if she could only get that close with her mother, things would be set. Rory got home on the 20th of December. Lorelai was very happy to see her again. She never realizes how much she actually misses her until she sees her. They went to see Richard in the hospital the next day. "Hey Grandpa," Rory said as she entered his room. "Well, Rory," Richard said. "It's nice to see you again," "Hey Dad," Lorelai said. "Hello Lorelai, how's my new grandchild doing?" he wondered. "Getting bigger by the hour, I swear!" she continued. The visit went on for an hour until Richard had to go to sleep. They got home at around 4:30. Luke was at the diner making food for other people. The next thing he knew, he got a frantic phone call from Lorelai saying she was having contractions. 'Luke, you need to get home, the baby is coming...NOW!" Lorelai said. "Alright," he said. "Where's Rory?" "At Lane's and I can't get a hold of her," she answered. "I'll drop by there and get her and then come home, ok?" he said. "Okay, but hurry!" she said.  
  
Luke went to the Kim's and got Rory. They drove Lorelai to the Hartford Hospital where they found out that the baby was going to be there very soon. They were all scared. The next thing they knew Lorelai was being wheeled into the operating room, about to have baby Danes. At 11:22 pm on December 21, 2003 Jordan Hanna Danes was born. She weighed a small 5lbs. 50z. and was 18 ½ inches long. Luke was by her side the whole time. Jordan looks exactly like Lorelai did when she was a baby, very cute. At 6:30 on the morning of the 22, Lorelai's cell phone rang. It was her mother. Dad wasn't going to make it through the night. He wanted to see his new granddaughter, and Emily asked Luke, Lorelai, and Rory to bring her up to see him. "Oh Lorelai, she looks exactly like you," Richard said. "Thanks dad," Lorelai said. "Uh, may I hold her?" Richard asked. "Of course you can," answered Lorelai. Richard got to hold his new granddaughter, just an hour before he passed away Richard Gilmore died on December 22, 2003 at 7:35. It was devastating for all of the Gilmore family. Lorelai was the most upset of them all. She had a terrible feeling inside that she was never close enough to her "daddy'. The funeral was held on a Tuesday at 10:30 in the morning. Lorelai took the baby to a friend of her's while they went to the funeral. The baby only weighed 5lbs. 12oz. on the day of the funeral. The funeral was beautiful. Emily was in denial. She couldn't believe that her only husband she had ever had was gone. It was terrible. Rory went back to school three days late because of the funeral. Lorelai was in a deep depression. Her father had just passed away, and her new baby girl was very colicky. Luke stayed home from the diner a few days to help Lorelai with little Jordan Hanna. Sookie came over to help also. She was getting a little bit of a pouch on her. Her baby too was going to be a big one. It was now a new year, and new years brought many changes. Baby Jordan was getting bigger, and cuter than ever. Sookie and Jackson had an amniocentesis done, and found out that they were having a baby boy. His name was going to be Cameron Richard Melville. Lorelai was so touched when she found out what they did. She started to cry. It meant so much to her that Jackson and Sookie were naming their son after her father. This was so unlike Lorelai. She had never been this sentimental before the baby was born and her father passed away. Everyone was very worried about her. They all loved her so much. Sookie kept getting bigger and bigger. Lorelai couldn't believe how big she was getting. Luke was very worried about Lorelai. She had never acted like this before. He knew her whole father dying thing was tearing her up inside, and he couldn't have that. It scared him a little. It was now the end of March. Sookie's son would be arriving soon. Everyone was excited about that. Jordan was doing well. She looked identical to her mother. It was scary. Rory got to come home on March 18th for a two week spring vacation. She was so happy. She had missed Rory a lot. That was another thing that was hurting her. She couldn't wait until May, when Rory would be home for a long time. Rory was very concerned for her mother. She had never been this depressed. All she wanted to do was work. She was hardly ever home for Luke and Jordan, and Rory for that matter. "Mom, we need to talk,' Rory said. "Huh, oh, what about Rory?" she wondered. "Well, you, mom," Rory said. "I'm really worried about you lately." "Worried about what?" Lorelai wanted to know. "Mom, you're hardly here for Jordan, and she's almost three months old," Rory continued. "I'm there for her at 3: oo am I'll have you know," "I know mom, but I am really worried," Rory said. "This is not the Lorelai I know," "The Lorelai I know is funny, likes to joke, and acts like a teenager," "This Lorelai is a depressed workaholic who won't even talk to her own daughter about what is really going on with her." Rory continued. "We used to be able to talk about everything," Rory started to cry. "Rory, honey, I had no idea you were that concerned about me," Lorelai than began to cry. "It's just this whole grandpa thing, and the new baby thing, and you going away, it is all too much for me Rory, it really is," Lorelai sobbed. Rory and Lorelai continued to talk; they stayed up all night and watched all their favorite movies, while Luke volunteered for baby duty the whole night. Lorelai cried most of the time. She and Rory hadn't had a talk like that for a long time. It actually felt good. She even felt a little better than usual. Lorelai called in sick to work, while she and Rory went to Hartford for a day of shopping and girl talk. Jordan came with too. Rory hadn't got to see much of her sister lately. It was a good bonding time for all of them. The stopped by Lorelai's mom's house to pay a visit. She was so happy to see the baby. She was doing surprisingly well, considering. The days passed, and Lorelai was beginning to feel better. It was now May, and everything in Stars Hollow was beautiful. Everything seemed to look a lot different to her. Lorelai Danes felt like a new person. She and Luke celebrated their first anniversary today. It was great. Rory was out of school, so Jordan was being taken care of. She and Luke spent an evening in Hartford, totally Jordanless. It was kind of blessing. Not that they didn't love having Jordan around. It was just nice to have and evening to themselves. They got back the next morning as planned. Rory had called Lorelai's cell phone with exciting news. Sookie had had her baby boy. Cameron Richard Melville was born on May 15, 2004 at 11:44 p.m. weighing in at 9 lbs. 1 oz., and he measured 22 inches in length. Jackson said the baby was doing fine. ***July*** Today is the Fourth of July. The Danes and the Melvilles all went to the Stars Hollow Fireworks Extravaganza. This was one of the most exiting things in Stars Hollow. They all sat there, Luke, Lorelai, Rory, Jordan, Jackson, Sookie, and now Cameron. Lorelai thought that things couldn't be better. Everything was finally perfect, in her world. She thought, here it is, this is what being happy feels like. She finally felt that again. It was a nice feeling. Things were going to be good she felt. Nothing could change how she felt now.  
  
THE END 


End file.
